Navo Anquieta
Species Overview Basic Information Species: Human: 1/2 Ancient-(Normal) Human Largest City: Pathos Largest Colony: New Pathos Demonym: Alteran Appearance: The Alterans are Human Political Information Type of Governmet: Constitutional Republic Monarchy Founding Document: Declaration of New Independent Order Constitution: Federal Charter Head of State: Emperor/Empress Ensured Head of State: Primo Dominin-Prima Domus (prince-princess), Viceroy, Chancellor Head of Government: Grand Vizier, Prime Minister, Grand Umpire (Arbiter of War of the Alteran Fleet) Commander-in-chief: Emperor/Empress, Arbiter of War of the Alteran Fleet, Military Executor, Minister of Defense Executive Branch: High Council of Ministry, Royal Echelons of the Imperial Empire, Navo Imperial Military (NIA), Central Committee of Grand Senators of Colonies, Intergalactic Ruling Council of Seers, Diet of Republic Planetary Governors, Council of Senatorial Ministers Legislative Branch: Alteran Senate, Diet of Republic Planetary Governors, Council of Senatorial Ministers Judicial Branch: Supreme Court, Regional Courts, Colonial Courts Societal Information Capitol: Thallasia, Planet Official Language: English, Alteran (Ancient based Latin, more modernized) Currency: Septi - Alteran Credit Standard State of Religious Body: Pathosa National Holiday: New Ancient Civilization Restoration Day or NACR-Day Area-Controlled Territory/Regions: Total Systems - 54, Total Planets/Moons - 187= 132P/55M Population: Estimate - 18,384,567,701, Density: 17mill per Region to 80mill per Colony (planet/moon) or more/less Historical Information Formed from: Ancient Civilization Date of establishment: 9,040 Years Ago - 7,040 B.C. Date of fragmentation: 9,101 Years Ago - 7,101 B.C. Date of recognition: 8,305 Years Ago - 6,305 B.C. Date of restoration: 7,894 Years Ago - 5,894 B.C. Era(s): Ancient-Wraith War, Exodus of Pegasus to Milk Way Era, Exodus to Andromeda Era, Establishment Era, Halen-Alteran Alliance Era, Hathgor-H/A Alliance War Era, Fragmentation Era, Recognition Era, Altearian Empire Era, Pathosa Reformation Era, Restoration Era, Taurian Era (Current Era) Military Information Allies: Gith, Halen, Pathosians (deceased), Tau'ri, Chizz (deceased), The Lowkrin, Asheton, Hadrium, Quaren, Helosans, Hemerans, The Primal (upcoming) Enemies: Reapers (currently at war against), Swarm, Crysalix, Draz'Uel, Chizz (deceased), Ytherans (deceased), Korrinos, The Hathgor/Core, Shrin'Yar Tau'ri Information Current GATO Status: Ally Alteran Physiology Normal Alteran Physiology Quote: “''Navo Anquieta, that is our name. We have more advanced bodies than a normal human, but that does not make us invincible. We are just as weak and ignorant as any other race.”- Emperor Evandar. - The Alterans are humans inwardly and outwardly. They have all the physical and mental characteristics of a human, though, since the Alterans crossbred with the Ancients, all current Alterans have some of the abilities of an Ancient. For example, some Alterans are able to perform telekinesis, telepathy, decelerated aging, regeneration (''this ability is compared to that of how Teal’c could recover faster than anyone in the SGC, merely because he had a symbiont in him, this ability doesn’t stop Alterans from actually dying or from having a natural death), extrasensory abilities (in hearing, touch, smell, and taste), and increased mental capacity, and perfect health. - After the death of all the Pathosians, the Alterans received a copy of a Pathosan gene that possessed the ability of foresight. The Alterans duplicated the gene (much like the gene therapy Dr. Carson Beckett performed on some of Atlantis’s personnel and Dr. McKay, but a little more advanced) and distributed it to various individuals in the population of the Alteran Empire. The percent of people who received the gene was a mass of 20% of the Alteran population. After several months of possessing the gene, several Alterans began to have strange visions of meeting new peoples, of wars, and many other things. This ability gave rise to a new organization, but some refer to it as a religion, called Pathosa. People who were able to see visions (foresight) were than dubbed as Seers; this ability is still in play with a smaller percentage of Alterans than there were in the past. Alteran Clone Physiology Quote: “''They have been created as a weapon of war. Obey orders without question they do, even if it is for good or for ill reason. But for a soldier to use his power for battle, is a disgrace above all that is held high in the face of his superiors.”- Grand Umpire/Arbiter of War Ignatius Daos. - With the creation of the Alteran Clone Army, the Altearns took a Special Forces officer and cloned him. He then became the father of all the Clones in the Alteran Army. This Special Forces officer was a ‘True Blood’, one who has all the abilities passed down by the Ancients. When the Alterans met the Chizz, the Alteran genetic scientists were having trouble in their genetic engineering of the cloned DNA of the Special Forces officer. With an established alliance between the Chizz and the Alteran Empire, the Chizz assisted the Alterans in their genetic-engineering problem in exchange for technology and other resources. After a few years in the alliance, the Alterans broke off the treaty of alliance with the Chizz for their dishonest intentions (the Chizz tried stealing Alteran personal shielding and an advanced generator). Shortly after, the Chizz were killed by another race they had conquered. The genetic enhancement that was performed on the clones was the increase of strength, agility, endurance, and intelligence. However, a select few, Elite Commando Clones, were chosen to have a greater increase in the above attributes. Other clones that are a major secret part of the Special Forces in the Alteran Military, known as Shades, were given a ten-percent increase in telekinesis and a fifteen-percent increase in telepathy than all other clones (''including Elite Commandos). Even though clones have special abilities (or as some would say, “powers”) the clones are trained to not use their abilities in the face of battle, simply because it is the belief of the military and is regarded as a disgrace in war to use one’s abilities. Though some have used their abilities to save the life of another, or even sometimes the life of one’s self. Clones are also trained to resist psychic attacks and probing, thus their minds are a complete solid wall, especially in battle, which their minds are almost impenetrable (the Reapers would have difficulty in implementing a psychic attack on a mass of hundreds of clones soldiers or even a dozen). The only two groups, who use their abilities, are the Commandos and Shades. Commandos only use their extrasensory and regeneration abilities. While the Shades also use telekinesis and telepathy to help complete their mission(s''). Alteran Philosophy (''coming soon) Alteran Language (coming soon) Alteran Government and Politics (coming soon) Alteran Economy (coming soon) Alteran Society and Culture Society (coming soon) Culture (coming soon) Alteran Astrography The Alteran Empire’s territory is spread out through fifty-four star systems that stretch alongside the edge of the galaxy, comprising a total of a hundred eighty-seven planets/moons. The Alteran capitol was originally placed on planet Thallasia, but after the founding of the Pathosa religion, it was moved to New Pathos. However, after several centuries, political reformists urged the High Council of Ministry to relocate the capitol back to planet Thallasia. Alteran Military Military Political Power Military Tactics Non-/Military Philosophy Philosophy on War The Alterans are not easily intimidated or incited to violence. However, when conflict is in absolute inevitability, they do not understand the meaning of small battles or skirmishes, they only comprehend the concept of “total war and destruction.” They do not take just a small force of their fleet(s) and ground forces; they take large-scale fleets and armies to completely overpower their enemy to the point that the adversary is no longer a threat to have to fight again. The Alterans do not annihilate their enemy, but instead they devastate their military so greatly that the enemy has no choice but to become apart of the Controlled Planets Treaty. Though, in past events, the Alterans have been known to entirely eradicate an entire species off the galactic map, before they decided that only the species that were of greater threat should only be annihilated, such as the Reapers, but not weaker races like the Draz’Uel. It was only after the destruction of a weaker race known as the Ytherans, that these concepts come into fruition. The death of the Ytherans haunts the Alterans to this day. The Alterans have a reputation for skill and bravery in the face of battle, but they are not murderous, though before that was not so true. A strong code of honor and discipline are the attributes of an Alteran soldier. An Alteran will never willingly leave behind one of there own, no matter the costs, even if it means life or death. Military Influence in Alteran Society Alteran society is highly disciplined and very organized. They have a status to always get the job done, and they always do. However much of this system came from the rigorous work ethic of the military minded individuals who fought in the Hathgor-H/A Alliance War. The Alteran’s society is very militaristic to a high degree, considering their heritage, which passed down such characteristics from one generation to the next, and was eventually adopted by all Alterans. Those that are allies with the Alterans state that it is very difficult to pass by a single Alteran and not notice such features in their expressions. Military Strength Alteran Navy The military might of the Alterans is known as by the Draz’Uel as “terrifying” and “destructive.” The Alteran Navy is in possession of many fleets. It is still unknown as to “how many” there actually are or is (of fleets). Some theorists in the government, whom are not apart of the High Council of Ministry and senior officials of the military, suggest that there could possibly be more than a hundred fleets in the Alteran Navy. Although if this may be true, the construction of so many ships would have taken enormous funding from somewhere, though no evidence shows to any secret funding by any other organizations or power race, or so that would be the High Council's intent. Alteran Army The Alteran Empire Army consists of genetically engineered clone armies of millions of foot soldiers and navy personnel. By millions, it is also unknown as to how many clone soldiers there actually is. The High Council has yet again prevailed in hiding the true strength of their military until they decide to reveal their true power at the right time (The War with the Reapers will reveal such a force). Military Ranks Comments from Editor and Creator Yo, sry guys, I'm addin my info and all to this Wikia of my race & all, but it'll take more time than expected. Thanks for your time.